Under Jonny's Bed NOTE: read Desc
by Yowler
Summary: When Jonny, Brian, Darren and Steve end up playing Hide N Seek in there boxers SOMETHING has to happen! Pure fluffEXTREME darrenXsteve Spelling Error: Steve place his finger on mine is supposed to be Steve placed his finger on my lips.


I sat at the round table sighing. We were sleeping over at Jonny's house. Steve had suggested we play strip poker but half way though, we were all sitting in our boxers feeling very gay.

"We need a couple of girls!" said Brian. We all agreed and decided to stop playing. We turned to the pile of clothes we had made beside the door and gasped. The clothes were gone. Jonny quickly jumped up and ran downstairs.

"Mum, did you lift the pile of clothes at the door!" he asked.

"Yeah, I put them in the wash, Hun!" she shouted up. We all looked around nervously; my arms slid over my chest and boxers, shying away from everybody. It was either tell Jonny's mum we were playing Strip Poker or wait until the clothes dried the next morning. We eventually found the funny side and decided to play some games while we waited. We started a game of Tig but it didn't have the same buzz as when we were little. We decided to play Hide n Seek. We decided Brian was 'It'. He stood in the hall and counted to 100. I didn't see where anyone else went but I dashed into Jonny's room. He had a load of boxes under his bed so I pushed them to the farthest side from the wall and used them to hide me under the bed. The bottom of Jonny's bed was disgusting; yellow pee stains, red blood stains, chewing gum…

It was about five minutes later that I heard someone come in the room. The smooth, muscled legs walked around the room twice, hair covering the shins lightly. I couldn't help thinking…. Thos legs were pretty damn hot. I thought-slapped myself instantly but it wouldn't go away.

Soon the legs had disappeared and I was sure I was safe. Then I felt someone at my feet. I was waiting for them to pull at my feet but then I realised they were climbing up. I wasn't in the best position, my back sticking to the dirty carpet and so I fidgeted slightly as someone placed there hands on my waist. The person pulled themselves along my body; keeping there legs wide so as to contain my legs inside there's. Suddenly, a head was on my dick and I was sure I was gonna get a hard one. I closed my eyes and thought of football until someone dick rubbed against mine and a warm breath tickled my lips.

"Darren."

"Steve?" I asked in a whisper. He placed his finger on mine and I felt his other hand make its way down my naked chest. It was uncomfortable with him lying on top of me but that all disappeared when he kissed me. His tongue slithered in and out of my mouth and I gasped at how experienced Steve seemed. His other hand caressed my chest and made its way down to my groin. I squeaked slightly at this but he kissed me again and I knew it would be alright. His hand massaged my balls from outside my boxers until I realised her was pulling them off! I squirmed to keep them on but with a flick of his wrists my boxers landed neatly at my ankles. My naked dick stiffened at the feel of something else and I suddenly realised Steve was completely naked too.

"What the…" I stared at him but he slid me further up the bed. My back burnt on the carpet but Steve started licking my chest. I found that orgasmic until I remembered I had never had an orgasm. His pubic hair tickled my shins as he backed down the bed until I felt his nose on my dick. Then he licked my dick. I moaned loudly before clamping my hands over my mouth. He licked and licked before sucking it into his mouth. I moaned lightly as pre-cum melted from my dick and he licked it away inside his warm moist mouth. He started sucking and I felt his tongue wrap around me. He sucked and sucked and I moaned and moaned until I heard the door open. Two people walked in; Jonny and Brian. Steve continued to sucked my aroused dick and I stammered a loud moan as cum shot out of my dick into his mouth. He let my slimy wet dick slide out of his mouth and he slowly, quietly made his way back up to me. My dick had gone limo agaun but as soon as his balls started to rub against mine I instantly went hard again. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. The I realised he still had my cum in my mouth. He layered my gums in my cum and I licked them feverishly. I pushed him along me while I slid down the bed. I was still aware that Brian was still in the room but I had to try it for myself. I licked his dick before it went hard and then slid it into my mouth. I sucked it lightly, tasting the salty flesh of his penis. I couldn't control myself and sucked as hard as I could for as long as I could. I felt his cum rush into my mouth and I swallowed it quickly. He gasped lightly. He whispered a command into my ear and I followed obediently. I rolled over on my stomach and I gasped as he inserted his dick into me. He slid it back and forth, in and out. I felt his cum spray over my faeces. Then as quick as he came, he was gone. That was when I realised Brian had left the room. I rolled onto my back again and held my red, sore dick in my hands.

That was when the bed slid away from the wall.

"Darren, we've got out clothes ba-," Jonny stopped there as he gazed upon my naked body. It looked like I was having a wank. Then Steve was by his side.

"Eww! Darren, have you been a naughty boy?" he smirked before winking at me.


End file.
